


you so precious

by etherealwatson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M, One Shot, i just love pjo okay, one shots, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwatson/pseuds/etherealwatson
Summary: One-shots inspired by edit audios.Characters and relationships to be added.





	1. zero

Us members of the Percy Jackson fandom have sadly not been provided a good book-to-movie adaptation. That's why we write fanfictions. Since I'm not able to make a solangelo edit or an edit of percabeth when they're together, I'll be using this work as a way to 'make' an edit. Basically, I'll write a 'scene' per oneshot per audio. Let's go! (allons-y!)


	2. when you smile

you so f***in precious when you smile

* * *

Nico turned in his bunk bed at Cabin 13 when he heard a noise at the door. Argh. It was probably Percy or Jason trying to bother him about something idiotic like a toothbrush not working. That _has_  unfortunately happened. Sighing, Nico opened the door, starting to snap at his unwelcome visitor.

“What do you w-” Standing there was Will Solace.

“Oh, hey,” Nico said, falling back on his bed. Will walked in silently. Nico sat up. His doctor was usually quite talkative.

“What?” Nico looked at him, confused. Will walked over to the bed.

He held Nico’s face and quickly kissed him. They came apart, and Will smirked. He turned around, wrenched open the door, and bound. Nico slowly lowered his head and smiled. That son of Apollo couldn't stop surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short and bad, sdshgdsjh. It's kind of off character, but I love the idea of a soft™ Nico. I'll edit any mistakes later.


End file.
